


I don't like you

by saintlysage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied OiHina, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysage/pseuds/saintlysage
Summary: He stood there, unable to say anything, because his name in Hinata’s mouth had robbed him of everything he had left. The silence lasted too long, and Hinata’s face fell. He turned to walk away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I don't like you

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Oikawa's name Toru because that's what the wiki told me, but the general consensus is that it's Tooru. I am not editing it on the grounds of "oopsie daisies"

He was used to overwhelming emotion when it came to Hinata; rage, envy, pride, but there was one feeling he’d never considered before, that is until Hinata came back from Brazil. 

-

_Meet me for drinks!_

He’d started typing a response, but before he could finish Hinata was typing again, rapid fire.

_Toru will be there! He’s excited to see you_

_What do you think of this place?_

There was a link to a local hole in the wall that Kageyama had never been to, before, because he really wasn’t the going out type, and he sent his reply. 

_I’ll be there._

He frowned at his phone, something snagging in his chest as he read over the brief exchange; quickly, because he had to outpace Hinata quadruple texting him. 

Toru?

He pressed his mouth into a firm line and shoved his phone in his pocket, continuing on his jog. It was nothing. Nothing at all.

-

He didn’t even have to give a cursory glance around the bar to find them, they were both effortlessly tan, and smiling, and laughing and Hinata had always been nothing less than the sun itself. He sat across from them, and the two of them immediately started telling him about Brazil, the beaches, the festivals, training, but Kageyama was barely half listening. It had just been so long since he’d seen him. 

He was mostly the same, with his shock of bright hair, and amber eyes, but his skin was a shade darker from endless volleyball matches on the Rio beaches, and there was something different about the way he held himself. Even though they were just sitting, drinking, chatting, he seemed more sure of himself. His enthusiasm was still there but tempered, like somewhere between here and there he’d found his focus. 

Oikawa was the same as he always was in Kageyama’s mind. Ostentatious, cocksure, too aware of his own symmetry. 

Kageyama tried to keep up with the conversation, but he kept getting distracted, by the two of them. There was just. Something. About the way Hinata canted his head, his shoulder, slightly in Oikawa’s direction, or the particular way they turned to look at each other. Of course they had become friends in Brazil, but was this friendly?

_Toru._

A sick kind of feeling was beginning to creep down his throat and into his stomach, and he was struggling to name it when it happened. He’d looked at his phone and when he glanced back up Oikawa had his arm slung around Hinata’s shoulders; his forehead was nestled against his coppery hair, and his mouth was grazing the tip of Hinata’s ear, moving carefully, like he was saying something very deliberate. And Hinata…his eyes had drifted down, and there was the barest hint of a flush creeping up his neck. 

Kageyama stood up so fast he nearly tipped his chair over. Hinata looked up in surprise, but he was already making for the exit. There had to be some world, some place and time where he could have stayed there and finished dinner, and been polite, but it was not this one, not when there was poison in his throat and his fingers were numb, and he just wanted to break something. 

He burst out into the night and picked a direction at random, not caring where he ended up as long as there was distance between here and there, but he didn’t get very far. 

There was a pull on the back of his jacket and he whirled around and there was Hinata, swimming alongside him in the milky glow of the streetlight. He was well and truly furious, not something Kageyama ever thought he could accomplish, but his eyes were burning, and when his hand fell back to his side it was curled into a fist.

“What is your problem?” He demanded.

_The way he looked at you, the way your mouth turned up, his hands on you._

But really all he could muster was: “ _Him_?”

Why did it have to be the one person he knew he could never live up to?

Hinata crossed his arms, not like he was cold, like he was holding himself back. “Was I supposed to wait for you forever?” He asked. 

“Wait?” His head was spinning, and he was the sort of dizzy that came right before losing your lunch. 

Hinata raked his hands through his hair and paced one step to the right, then the left, anything at all but closer to him. Kageyama shoved his hands in his jacket pockets before he did something stupid. 

“Yes, Tobio, _waiting_. That’s all I’ve been doing for years, and now that I finally said yes to someone who _likes me back_ this is how you act?”

He stood there, unable to say anything, because his name in Hinata’s mouth had robbed him of everything he had left. The silence lasted too long, and Hinata’s face fell. He turned to walk away. 

“I am a little sorry it was him.”

And he was gone. 

-

The thing was, he didn't love Hinata. Loving him was like saying: "I love my own skin. My lungs. My spine." It made no sense. He wasn't something to love. He was a part of Tobio's cellular makeup.

And why...how could he say something so obvious to someone who had known him in his entirety from the moment they set eyes on each other?

But he had figured out more complicated problems before, with a lot less to lose. 

-

Hinata didn’t get far. Kageyama ran to catch up, and almost bowled right into him, then caught him by the shoulder and spun him around. Hinata blinked in surprise, but he was already talking. 

“I don’t like you,” he said, his fingers warm from the fabric of Hinata’s t-shirt. His eyes darkened, but Kagyeama pressed on. “You’re everything. I don’t _like_ the sun, I need it.”

“I-”

“Shouyo.” Had he ever said his name before? “I’m sorry. It’s always been you.”

And then his clumsy fishing for words didn’t matter, because Hinata threw his arms around his neck and he was being kissed so completely, he was sure he would be able to taste Hinata on the back of his teeth when it was all over. 

It was a clumsy beginning, and too late, but at least it was happening. 

-

Somewhere in the gray light of dawn his phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

_Lucky you._

He knocked it to the floor and rolled back over, burying his face in Hinata’s hair and breathing deep. 


End file.
